


three minutes on a cold night

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, implied bipolar, kinda sad, mickey cares so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey leaves the bedroom for three minutes, and when he comes back, he knows -they both know- that Ian's fallen again.





	three minutes on a cold night

It’s cold.

It usually is cold in the middle of the winter in Chicago.

But Ian’s feeling a different kind of cold.

His body is shivering. His stomach hurts. His skin itches.

With addiction comes withdrawal.

He _needs_ his drug: Mickey.

He’s missing Mickey so bad.

He needs him in his arms, pressing back against him, letting out a slight chuckle as he wiggles his ass on him but then insists they should really go to sleep - and not fuck again.

But where’s Mickey?

It’s been a minute!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Ian runs a shaky hand through his hair, damp with cold sweat, and sighs.

Stupid Ian! Why is he being so needy?! Mickey only said he was going for a piss. He’s going to come back!

Two minutes pass.

Ian feels tears start to form in his eyes.

“Mickey,” he weakly whispers to the dark.

No reply.

He tells himself that Mickey wouldn’t be able to hear that, but oh, god, it sounded like he _screamed_ that in his mind.

When the third minute passes, Ian gives up.

The tears don’t bother.

His shaking stops.

He becomes empty.

He blinks at the wall opposite.

He sighs.

His mind is screaming! Screaming! Mickey! Mickey! But it’s all numbed and muted by a buzz.

Then Mickey returns.

He walks slowly into the room.

It’s not until he’s under the covers, facing Ian, that he notices it.

Mickey sighs with defeat.

Neither of them say a word.

Mickey kisses Ian’s cold lips gently, and pulls away, his face feigning strong.

Mickey has to be strong for Ian, especially when he’s like this, because Ian can’t be strong for himself.

Ian’s mind, his body, his poor heart, they all feel to empty to acknowledge the problem.

But Mickey sees it.

He sees his boyfriend suffering.

Neither of them say a word, but they both know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for anyone reading my Kinktober series, cranking out a quick fic a day turned out to a bad idea hm. I burnt out too quickly oops. I will definitely finish that series, just not in October, there still will be 31 smutty fics ;)
> 
> Regarding the recent events with Gallavich, my poor heart is just !!! _Finally_. After all that pain, it's heartbreaking but beautiful to receive that ending. I have a whole rant on it, but to conclude, I am pleased. Our babies deserved that.
> 
> I hope you liked this. I just felt like writing this.


End file.
